


Cisza

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [17]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Singing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Kayano Isola była słaba w rozmawianiu.[wiosna 2012]





	Cisza

Kayano Isola była słaba w rozmawianiu.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubiła rozmawiać, po prostu trudność sprawiał jej dobór słów, jakie powinna skierować do drugiej osoby. Właśnie dlatego, nie chcąc popełnić gafy, zazwyczaj ostatecznie nie mówiła nic.

Podczas jej pierwszych wizyt w barze HOMRA wypowiedziała niewiele więcej słów od Suou, który należał do wyjątkowych milczków. Jednak nawet po upływie czasu niewiele odzywała się do kogokolwiek z Czerwonego Klanu, jedynie obserwując przebywających w barze ludzi niczym przyrodnik oglądający zwierzęta w ich naturalnym środowisku.

O czym wtedy myślała? Co czuła, patrząc na to skupisko połączonych dziwnym zrządzeniem losu ludzi?

Totsuka wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie usłyszy odpowiedzi z jej własnych ust.

Dlatego nie zadał żadnego z tych pytań. Zamiast tego wziął do ręki gitarę i z uśmiechem na ustach przysiadł na stołku obok Isoli. Gdy ta spojrzała na niego z ukosa, dojrzał w jej oczach leciutki błysk zainteresowania.

– Będziesz śpiewał?

Uśmiech Totsuki poszerzył się.

– Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś mnie o to zapytasz.

– To nic takiego… – wzrok Isoli zjechał w bok, zawisł gdzieś w przestrzeni, w nieokreślonym miejscu. – Po prostu znów chciałam usłyszeć twój śpiew.

Choć już na niego nie patrzyła, Totsuka nie przestał się uśmiechać. Przymknąwszy oczy, uderzył palcami w struny gitary. W barze HOMRA rozniosła się delikatna melodia, a po chwili także jego dźwięczny głos.

Gdzieś w połowie drugiej zwrotki popatrzył na Isolę; podpierała głowę dłonią, a jej twarz wyrażała zamyślenie czy nawet rozmarzenie. Być może pochłonęły ją po prostu własne myśli i nie miało to nic wspólnego z muzyką ani tekstem utworu Totsuki. Być może jej oczy spod półprzymkniętych powiek nie dostrzegały już tego świata.

Jednak wtedy, w tamtej chwili, wyglądała na przepełnioną niesamowitym spokojem.

Gdy Totsuka dotarł do kresu piosenki, w barze zapanowała cisza nieprzerwana choćby jednym szmerem. Odłożywszy gitarę, Totsuka oparł dłonie o blat kontuaru.

– Wiesz, bardzo lubię tę piosenkę.

– Słusznie. Masz do tego talent – odparła Isola, nie zmieniając swojego położenia, nie drgnęły nawet jej tęczówki.

– Nie o to chodzi – Totsuka pokręcił głową, wbrew sobie pozwalając własnemu spojrzeniu powędrować gdzieś w inną rzeczywistość. Może w tę samą, w której spoczywało spojrzenie Isoli. – Lubię ją, ponieważ… jakby to ująć… jest w pewnym sensie fragmentem mnie.

Z gardła Isoli dobyło się parsknięcie. W innych okolicznościach zabrzmiałoby ono kpiąco, lecz jej usta uformowały niewielki, przepełniony melancholią uśmiech.

– Tak, to cały ty, Tatara-san. Nikt inny nie wypowiedziałby tak żenujących słów.

Popatrzyła na niego, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Totsuka także się uśmiechnął i ponownie sięgnął po gitarę.

Isola była słaba w rozmawianiu. Tymczasem Totsuka nie miał żadnych problemów z wypowiadaniem swoich myśli, choćby nawet tych najbardziej żenujących. Dzięki temu brakowało między nimi zarówno niezręcznej ciszy, jak i nieodpowiednich słów.

Chociaż przez długi czas żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, w barze już nie zapadła cisza.


End file.
